Alone
by Lithe-Fider
Summary: For an Aburame there is a fate worse than death...one Aburame Shibi experiences firsthand at the mercy of Rock interrogation ninja. How will he find the will to live with all his kikaichu dead? An angsty AU one shot to my Aburame Ichizoku fics.


Random plot bunny! D: AU from the main plot line of _Aburame Ichizoku._

I'm assuming in this you have read at least parts of my _Aburame Ichizoku_ fics or know of or seen the characters; I'll make no in-depth explanations about my original Aburame clan member's personalities or physical appearances. But even if you don't know them I bet you could understand it overall. This fic centers around Aburame Shibi - Shino's father.

…

Alone

…

A simple reconnaissance mission gone awry.

They had been sent to check up on the Hidden Rock. A village with a long, unpleasant past with Konoha. However, they did not know that The Hidden Rock had aligned themselves with The Hidden Waterfall. A small village whose location had just recently been discovered in the lands that lay between the Earth and the Fire countries.

When Shibi and his three man team passed through, their presence was detected, and The Rock was alerted.

They had known they were coming…and they knew how to deal with Aburames.

Shibi was paired with Shen and Kuroji, with Sakuya as a medical backup. When they were ambushed with pesticides and sealing spells, Shibi sacrificed himself as a distraction to allow the others to escape. He was captured.

"Wake up Aburame!" he was shoved. Waking up from an exhausted sleep he was greeted by the Rock interrogation team. He had come to find over the past four days they were close to the ferocity of the Konoha interrogation crews, which he found impressive, but not good for someone in his position.

He blinked, a rather unpleasant light positioned right above him where he was strapped onto a table. _That's new…_he thought. _The other day I was restrained on my knees, while I was unconscious they must have moved me. _Straps restrained his wrists, torso and legs.

A large seal was laid out on the floor under where he was; it had been there since day one. It was specially designed to prevent any kikaichu from exiting his body. It put some kind of special 'choke hold' barrier in his skin, using his own chakra to hold the kikaichu inside. No matter how much they strained or writhed they could not break through. They grew angry and frustrated. Shibi had to finally tell them to give up on that first day so he would avoid internal injury.

As soon as he was a bit more lucid he looked around, _where are they…I can't hear them…_he thought sadly. He was ignoring his captors and searching for his spherical kikaichu gourd. They had separated him from it and slapped it full of seals to keep his kikaichu from being able to drain chakra through the skin to feed (or come out at all). He could hear their cries of fear and hunger from across the room where he had been strung up, the gourd in plain view in the shadows of the corner of the room. His captors could tell it bothered him, so they taunted him with it. "If you just tell us what we need to know about Konoha's defenses we'll give you back your precious destruction bugs. I'm sure they _miss_ you…" They would tease, talking in a manner of 'like they care, they are just stupid insects'.

Like they could understand or know their relationship with the kikaichu. They were intelligent, and very much had feelings just like humans or other nin-animals. They could feel sadness, remorse, empathy, be curious, be loving.

Shibi finally laid eyes on the gourd; it was in the same spot. Since he had been re-oriented it was as if the gourd had moved so it was hard for him to locate. He called out in insect language, a silent language inaudible and required no mouth moments. One could almost call it a form of telepathy, but it was not quite that.

…

There was no response…

"Oh you were looking for your gourd weren't you?" The lead interrogation ninja sneered, looking at Shibi's bare face. He had introduced himself as 'Dozukure' but Shibi was pretty sure that was not his real name. He still was not used to Shibi's eyes, more so lack thereof, since he'd taken his sunglasses on day one. The empty holes in his head were disturbing to the man, even more so the buzzing insects he could just barely see at the back of the sockets, held at bay by their seals.

The large man walked up and picked up the gourd by its strap. He shook it. A sound similar to half-soggy jar of rice could be heard. "Seems they didn't make it," Dozukure said with fake sadness, "If only you had talked a little sooner, eh Aburame?"

Shibi felt his stomach turn. He looked away, brow furrowing.

_They're gone,_ he thought sadly. They had starved to death. Kikaichu are fed a small but steady amount, since he had not swarmed them on any enemy ninja for extra chakra during this mission, they had been separated from him without full stomachs. In just 4 days without chakra they starved to death. So many other awful thoughts of anger, guilt, remorse, and loss came to his head as sadness washed through him.

Pain and torture he could tolerate, he was a ninja. But this…he felt it unfair his kikaichu had to suffer this much on his account, because of his duty to the village and the hokage. It was true that his kikaichu were as much a 'tool' to him as he was a 'tool' to Konoha, but all these tools were living beings with thoughts and feelings. In battle - Shinobi die for their village, and kikaichu die for the Aburames - that is the way of things. However, it doesn't make it any easier.

Dozukure dropped the gourd unceremoniously. It fell to the floor with a sickening THUNK.

The kikaichu inside him were not faring too good themselves. Shibi had been given nothing to eat since being captured and almost nothing to drink (and poor sleep and body injuries to contend with) his chakra levels were low, so his kikaichu were not eating well. Shibi needed chakra to keep his own strength up, so the less there was for him, the less there was left over for his hive.

_Your chakra is so bitter and cold Master._

_Our brethren, do not worry._

_We are still here for you._

_We are happy to die at your service._

His kikaichu said to him.

_Thank you,_ he said slightly reassured.

He knew their mention of 'we' as meaning them as a _whole _hive – saying the kikaichu in his gourd were happy to die at his service. He also knew their reference to his chakra was to how he was feeling; cold and bitterness comes with sadness and emotional pain. Chakra reflects the feelings and soul of the being. Kikaichu, since they lived within chakra and used it as a sole food source, were highly receptive to chakra and could taste and feel these changes in it other beings could not.

"Perhaps you will be a bit more helpful now, Aburame?"

Shibi stayed silent to his taunts and threats. All he could do no was hope for a swift death or rescue. He tried to escape in the first two days (and wasted energy doing it) but by now he was too weak….unless they messed up there was no way he was going to break through his restraints. He was still hoping his clan or Konoha would state a rescue mission. It was a 2 day journey back. So if they were to come, the earliest they would be is today, or tomorrow…if they mobilized the instant Kuroji, Sakuya, and Shen returned home.

After another hour of him being uncooperative Dozukure was running out of patience. He brought out a an IV stand and has his assistants put a drip needle into his arm's vein. Shibi winced and looked back to the interrogation master, "Do you know what this is, Aburame?"

"What is it?" Shibi finally spoke. He had said very little to his captors in his time there.

"That IV has a low grade insecticide in it. It is used by people as a medication to kill intestinal parasites or heartworm in dogs. It's harmless to humans but coursing through your blood I'm sure your destruction bugs will not fare so well."

Shibi's eye sockets widened.

"I see you are a bit intimidated by that…all I need you to tell me is how can we infiltrate Konoha's barrier undetected. I know you know how to do that. As a clan leader you are all given top level knowledge…" He got his face in closer, "If you tell me what I want to know I won't start that IV drip."

Shibi closed his eyes and swallowed.

_Master._

_Do not betray your comrades for us._

_We know many are more important than the few._

_We know the lives of the village are most important._

_I know but_…he said silently back…

With Shibi not complying in the next 15 minutes, Dozukure ordered the IV started.

Dozukure was actually quite curious in a bloodthirsty fashion to see how this would affect the Aburame captive. He knew those cursed insects were in every nook and cranny of their bodies…how would it look to see them all slowly die inside him? Would he himself die if they all were dead? He did not know, but was eager to find out.

At first Shibi felt nothing, it was like a lull before a storm. He waited, heart beating fast with anticipation….trying not to think of what was coming. His mind growing numb to the situation at hand. He was taciturn and tell trained, but this…nothing sans having his family tortured in front of him could be worse.

Then it hit him.

A burning, like fire and bee stings, welling up from his arm and radiating into his body. His kikaichu cried out in pain, and tried to escape, giving one last try at the seal barrier. Shibi's head snapped back in agony, his skin boiling, the little insects' hard carapaces pressing up against his skin visibly like a hand pressing against a taught sheet. Minutes dragged on like hours.

Dozukure winced at the sight, slightly disgusted.

"You should be thanking me - I'm doing you a favor! Ridding you of those parasites." He frowned laughing.

Shibi wanted to jump out and strangle him. Or bark out 'SHUT UP' to his awful words. But such things paled in comparison to the cries coming from inside him where his thoughts focused. Deafening, agonizing….through it all he heard them speaking to him. Words he could barely listen to.

_Master._

…_It hurts…!_

_Please stay strong._

_We may die but please live on…_

_Your hive needs you._

_We could give them false information…_He thought becoming frantic, knowing their term 'hive' for family and village, _It's not too late…!_

_They…they would know._

_You would endanger your hive._

_No…no…please...!! _He shook his head, body contorting half from the physical agony but also from the emotional pain._ I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry...._

_Master…it's okay._

_We are…happy to die at your service._

_Please live._

_No….no..._ He kept saying in his head in disbelief. The group voice of his kikaichu grew weaker, faint and distant.

_..._

_  
M…Master._

_You…you were so good to us._

_We are sorry…we could not….help you…_

…_.We…we love you…_

…

The last of the vibration died away. The voices trailed off.

Silence…

Stillness…

Alone.

…

"AAaahhhggg!" He cried out in piercing emotional agony. Tears stinging his eye sockets and falling down the sides of his face.

Dozukure winced again_…are…are they all dead?_ He thought. He could not hear the soft hum of their buzzing. _I…I thought he would talk. I can't believe he hasn't yet. Perhaps with him like this we will be able to make him talk…if he survives._

The room was silent, the only sound the gasps and sobs of Shibi as he moaned, completely broken. Even to the hardened rock interrogation nin, his cries pieced something inside them. He had remained so composed, so silent this entire time. Taking all their physical and verbal abuse, a taciturn pillar of strength. His demeanor was therefore obviously not sobs of pain, never for someone of his type. They tried to imagine why he was so broken from what they did. Did those insects really mean so much to him? Could he not replace them easily? They just couldn't process why he seemed to be shaken as if they had killed his son before him.

He suddenly seemed so human, so vulnerable.

He twitched, the pain inside his body fading away. The light flickered into blackness; with no kikaichu to be his eyes he was blind. Nothing but an empty, dark stillness. Death seeping into every part of his being.

"It's a shame you couldn't tell us what we needed to know BEFORE we killed all your beloved insects."

Shibi was ignoring him again, head turned to one side. _They…they are gone….all of them….it's so quiet….so still…._

"However now you'll be a bit more receptive if you still want to retain your OWN life."

_Just kill me and get it over with, _he thought._ I'm already dead._

"Well?" The Rock ninja crossed his arms, threateningly.

"Please…" He said weakly the words hoarse, "I won't tell you anything. Just kill me."

His pathetic plea took the man aback._ He's cracked, _he thought_, but not in the way I wanted._ Dozukure had cracked many men, strong pillars like Shibi reduced to sobbing schoolgirls, but he knew Shibi's tone. _Damn, it was a mistake to let his insects all die! I should have stopped it right before the end. Now we have no bargaining chip. He's lost his will to live; now he'll never talk._

"Tch," The man frowned, looking to his subordinates, "Dispose of him. He's of no further use to us." He poked Shibi, he had fallen unconscious.

"Sir?"

"Follow my orders," He turned, and went to walk out, but saw one of his comrades fall into the view of the doorway, blood spurting from his torso and insects swarming around him.

The Aburame's clan had come for him.

…

"SHIBI! Shibi talk to me!"

Kaho tried waking her husband as she and a small team of fellow clan members darted through the trees back towards Konoha. Shibi was riding on Kashivu's back, a large 30 foot tall praying mantis summon of Kaho's. He was flying on his mantis wings alongside the darting ninja through the trees.

"He's not in good shape…" Ussa said to her, coming up alongside.

"His gourd…" Kuroji, who was carrying it, said sadly, "All the kikaichu inside are…"

"_All_ of them…?" Jima said in sickened disbelief, putting a hand defensively on her own kikaichu gourd.

Kaho looked horrified, "That's not all…I…I can't feel _any_ of his kikaichu," She had jumped onto Kashivu's back to put a hand on her husband to check him.

"Let's just get back as fast as possible." Kuroji said, "Kaho - go ahead with Kashivu - you can fly faster than we can run."

She nodded, and steadied herself and Shibi before Kashivu took off nearly twice as fast, flying up and over the trees towards Konohagakure…

…

…

…

"No…" Kaho put her hand up to her lips.

"Are you serious?" Kuroji furrowed his brow in disbelief.

"Very…" Sakuya said solemnly.

Sakuya stood in front of a large cluster of Aburame clan members all waiting to hear on the condition of their beloved leader. Shibi was in a medical bed in the back room of Sakuya's house, a place set up for the handling of Aburame clan members who were best treated at home and not the Konoha hospital, as the doctors there had no decent historical knowledge of how to deal with their special physiology. The rest of the team behind Kaho had just arrived home, it took them the expected 2 days to get back, but Kaho had arrived in about 24 hours flying on Kashivu's back.

Sakuya and her mother Saki, the clan medical experts, had been stabilizing his condition.

"All of his kikaichu…dead?" Shino looked up from under the hood of his forest green sweatshirt.

"Yes," Sakuya glanced down.

"Is he awake?" Kaho said.

"Yes, but he's in bad shape. He's malnourished and his chakra circulatory system is unstable from the lack of his kikaichu…and from their dead bodies decaying…" She trailed off.

Kaho frowned sadly and with a slightly quesy expression.

"My mother and I will need to surgically extract the dead kikaichu so they don't cause infection." Sakuya said to Kaho, "We should do that as soon as possible. You can see him as soon as we are done…" She smiled at her second clan leader and bowed respectfully.

Saki and Sakuya got to work. They had to cut open Shibi's chest to get out the dead insects from around his internal organs. They used medical nin chakra to encase and pull out the insects, and their own kikaichu to burrow in and drag out their dead brethren from smaller areas so they did not have to slice him up everywhere. It was tedious, slow work. Not to mention particularrly grizzly for an Aburame to be using their own kikaichu to extract thousands of dead ones from another family memebr.

Saki scowled as they hit hour 4 of their work, only about half done extracting the hundreds of thousands of insects, "This is awful…who could do such a terrible thing?"

"War has no formalities when it comes down to it. They also might not have known much far across the line this really was."

"He'll die if we don't stabilize his chakra system." Saki put another handful of dead kikaichu into a bucket by the operating table with a disgusted expression.

"Shibi-sama has such strong chakra, that it may be hard for him to get temporary donor kikaichu as more are bred inside him. Only ones bred inside his body could really live with him comfortably." It was true for all Aburame that kikaichu, for them to live for long periods of time inside a being human or animal, must be born there. This was part of their evolutionary reproductive cycle.

"I bet Shino's kikaichu would be similar enough in chakra signature to stand it."

"That might work," Sakuya nodded, "He could be the temporary donor. For diversity he'll need some breeding pairs from others too."

"He will be starting over, like a child. He'll need to re-train them from scratch." Saki sighed.

"Hopefully since he is such a skilled ninja it will go faster. But it's true; he will be out of commission for some time. But alive, that's what is important…"

…

Everyone else went home and to bed, but Kaho stayed in Sakuya's house, and fell asleep on the couch.

…

"Kaho-sama…?" Kuroji whispered, seeing if she was awake. She didn't respond. He took the blanket he had brought and put it over her, still fully clothed and curled up on the couch. A feat considering she was 6' 6". Kaho caught out of the corner of her eye Kuroji leaving out the front door, she was not really awake so she drifted off to sleep again. When she awoke with the sun beaming down into her face from the window, she found a thermos of hot tea there for her on the coffee table.

"Shen –san…" She smiled, recognizing the origin of the gourd thermos.

As she was composing herself and taking a sip of the tea, the back door to Sakuya's medical room opened, "Kaho-sama…It's finished."

She instantly stood up and ran over, "Is he alright?"

"About as alright as he can be." She rubbed her face. Her sunglasses were not on. She looked exhausted, "I put a seal on him to stabilize his chakra for a while. He'll need donor insects as soon as possible though."

"He can have as many of mine as I can give."

"I know you would do that," She smiled weakly, "But your chakra is just too different. Your chakra is intoxicating to Shibi's kikaichu, is it not?" She said knowingly.

Kaho looked startled, "Well…yes…"

"Then his would be to your kikaichu as well. Your insects would not live well within him for long periods."

She sighed, "Damn."

"It's okay, Shino or others will be compatible."

She nodded again, and then looked back at her, "Can I see him?"

Just then The front door opened, Shino peeked his head in, "Sakuya-san."

"Heh, how did you know we were done?"

"I have my ways," Shino walked over.

Not far behind him over half the clan filed in.

Sakuya sighed tiredly, "All of you can't see him! He needs rest. He won't wake up for about a day."

They all gave a general worried buzzing.

"He's alive and mostly stable, don't worry."

They looked _slightly_ reassured.

…

…

…

Kaho came back the next day, followed by a good chunk of the clan once again…

"Is he awake?"

"Yes," Sakuya nodded.

Kaho pushed past Sakuya, who stepped aside.

Shino followed behind her at a distance.

"Shibi…dear?" She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Mmm…" He opened his eyes, recognizing her voice. Of course he could not see her...without his kikaichu to be his eyes he was blind. He could make out Shino's soft footsteps coming in behind her.

She reached out and took his hand in both of hers. She swallowed, seeing his skin looked sunken and pale. Without the insects inside him, parts that were normally filled out with their bulk were now empty, causing thin areas like the skin on his hands to look like he suddenly lost pounds of weight. The tendons on his hand were quite noticeable.

"Kaho…Shino" He tried to muster a smile for his family.

"Shibi-sama," Kuroji peeked his head in the door, Shino turned to look at him. He walked in carrying his kikai gourd, "I cleaned it so it is ready for you." He paused, "I...I know you will have it full again soon…" He hung it by the bedside. His words were careful and full of remorse.

"Thank you spider-lover," Shibi replied softly.

Kuroji bowed to Kaho who mouthed' thank you', and he made his leave.

Shino walked up, "Father,"

"Shino, I'm sorry you have to…see this."

"All I see is a ninja who made a great sacrifice for his family and village. What more is there to see?"

"Heh," Shibi relaxed his head sideways.

Kaho would have been glossy eyed if she had eyes still, "It...it will be okay. Please don't lose your will to live. You are stronger than that, I know you are."

He stared in her general direction, his brow furrowing.

"Let's give them some privacy," Sakuya put a hand on Shino's shoulder, leading everyone out and closing the door.

When they were alone Kaho leaned in closer and stroked a hand over her husbands head, "Oh Shibi," She sighed in a stutter, "This is just too awful."

"…" He couldn't argue with her remark. It really was a living nightmare. He brought his own hand up and brought her closer. They leaned into a tender kiss. Shibi could hear and feel her kikaichu this close, buzzing with trepidation at Kaho's worries. He traced his fingers across her face and lips. That feeling…how he missed it.

"Kaho could you...lay with me?" He asked shakily.

The bed was too small for her to fit on it with him, and she didn't want to stress his stitches, so she stood up and leaned over partially, laying her upper half across and onto him but not putting her full weight down. She put an arm up and hugged across his shoulder, the other hand holding his on his chest.

_Ahhh…_he moaned softly, feeling her kikaichu's soft vibration through her. It was like, if he imagined abstractly, it was coming from his own kikaichu, from inside him. That they were still there...

It had been just over 4 days, but it felt like weeks. He longed so badly...

She couldn't bear to see him suffering like this. She herself had joined the clan, marrying in, and taking on the tough, risky business of getting kikaichu at an adult age. She had been with her insects for almost 20 years now…and it was hard for her to imagine life without them. But Shibi, he had been with his insects since he was 4 years old. 40 years he lived alongside them. He grew up with them; they were truly a part of him. Everything about his life had them ingrained into it. Even more than just losing an arm or a leg, an Aburame's kikaichu are a part of them more than just in body.

An individual's hive is irreplaceable, the same way a pet dog is. Sure, you can get a new dog, even the same breed, but that individual will never be the same. That new dog doesn't know your rhythms, your likes, dislikes, mannerisms, habits. It doesn't know your memories of things you did with the previous animal. It must be trained. You conform to one another. Over time you become one.

She was sure most of the pain he was feeling was not physical.

He looked so happy at that moment, when she glanced into his face. However it was so terribly bittersweet.

"They are gone Kaho…all of them." He said hollowly, "I can still hear their last words to me…their screams of pain…that feeling of death enveloping me."

"…Shibi…" She brought herself up a bit. When she did to try and console him he held onto her, pulling her back down. She fell into place, and sighed, seeing his face staring upwards, eyes closed. She could try to say something like 'it'll be okay' or 'you will breed a new hive' but none of it would really help. There was nothing she could say that could truly make it any better.

She nuzzled her cheek into his chest. He felt so cold…so lifeless. That gentle hum of life gone. All that was left was a weak heartbeat and his shallow breathing.

_M…Master._

_You…you were so good to us._

_We are sorry…we could not….help you…_

…_We…we love you…_

…

Shibi heard their last words again in his head. Kaho felt a shutter go through him.

"Shibi, you will _survive_ if you just _try_! You can get some donor insects once you heal so your organs don't shut down, and breed a new hive of your own again, you can start over!…I know it's not going to be easy but you CAN. Please," She teared up, slightly angry and sad at once, "You can't die like this..."

"I…I want to…for you…for Shino…the clan. But…" He held her tighter, "Oh god maybe I should have just told them something…I…I just don't know. I sat there and did nothing as they suffered. What kind of master am I?!"

"You were being loyal to this family to this village! There is no dishonor in that." Now her speech was a tinged with anger.

"_We are happy to die at your service_…that's what they said to me as they were writhing in pain…_ You were so good to us."_

"You WERE a good master; you care more for the kikaichu than anyone else! And I lest you forget that our kikaichu are there to defend us. They give their lives everyday in battle for us, just as Konoha's ninja give their lives for the village. They are sacrifices we are all willing to make!"

"It's just…it was so unfair…"

"I know," She sighed, "But you mustn't feel it was your fault. You need to look forward."

"…" He rolled over onto his side and faced away from the door, a long silent pause filling the room, "I…I should rest."

Kaho knew Sakuya would keep him for 24 hours on observation before she let him come back and sleep in their home bed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, rubbing a hand against his shoulder, letting it slip off loosely as she turned and walked out. _Please find the will to live...I don't know if I could live without you..._she thought.

Shibi was left alone. It was broad noon daylight outside but the windows were covered in the back room, making it mostly dark. Not that Shibi could see that.

He brought his hands up around his torso, squeezing as tight as he dared around his sore body_. So empty, _he thought_, so lifeless…so still._ Their constant hum that he had lived with for over 40 years…_gone_. Nothingness. The silence was unbearable. He tried to listen to his heartbeat or breathing, any white noise to distract him. Anything…to break the silence…

_Alone…_

He was told by his father he'd never be alone as an Aburame. He remembered his words, the same words he said to Shino when he got his kikaichu,

"Your kikaichu will be with you from now until the day you die. They will become a part of you; an extension of you. You will use them in battle and life as your eyes, ears, hands, anything you need them to be. It is their duty to protect you and do as you command in exchange for your body and chakra. Even if your teammates die or are lost, they will be there; the kikaichu will protect you. They will be with you. You will never be alone."

Shibi felt his body shutter as tears welled up once more. He buried his head into his arms, and brought up the blanket over him as he curled up.

.

"_I'm all alone",_ he said silently to no one...

.

.

_...__Master?_

_._

_.  
_

He heard a small voice say. It was insect language.

He threw off the blanket and sat up, _"Hello?"_

_.  
_

_Master, is that you?_

_.  
_

He put out his hand and ordered whoever was speaking to come forth. _Two _pairs of wings flitted through the air and landed on his outstretched hand. It was two kikaichu insects. He could tell within seconds of them landing and feeding off his chakra that they…_ they were his own!_

"_You are two of mine!"_ He said with unbelieving joy.

_We were scared to come out_

_From what we were hearing._

_We were hiding in the tassel on the kikaichu gourd._

"Ahh!" He stammered out loud in disbelief, _"Two survivors…"_

_We are the only ones left of our brethren?_

Shibi nodded sadly, _"Yes…you are."_

_We are still here for you master._

_You are not alone._

_.  
_

He smiled broadly and held back more tears, this time of joy.

It was only two lone kikaichu, but they were his own.

Not all of them had been killed.

"_Come be my eyes so I can see at least one of you…"_

One flew up and into his eye socket, connecting to his optic nerve with a tendril of chakra. His vision blurred back into view. He looked down at the second kikaichu, bringing it closer to see in the dim light.

It was a female.

He was even more overjoyed…he had a surviving pair. Some of the kikaichu he would breed a new would be off his original line.

They retained the memories of his hive, his jutsu, of him. They would teach it to the new swarm...the young kikaichu would have a inkling of himself. He would not have to start with a blank slate.

"_Take as much chakra as you need,"_ He told them, inviting them to come inside. They both flitted onto his neck and crawled down, burrowing into his torso directly. He focused on those two lone bodies…the feeling of them crawling under his skin and nestling up against this heart as he lay back down to rest.

He was in terrible pain…and a horrible situation…but now, he felt like he could make it through...he had hope.

He was not alone.

…

…

…

Well I hope you liked this little AU angsty fic of Aburame goodness :3 Please leave a comment to tell me your thoughts or feelings.

…

Artwork of my visions of what I imagine the Aburame clan to be can be seen here (remove spaces) if you have not seen them already:

lithe-fider. deviantart. Com/ gallery/ #Aburame-Ichizoku

…

Much buggie love :3 - Lithe


End file.
